


Dirty Fantasies

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Dirty Fantasies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! Can you write a Gadreel x Castiel x Reader? They both like the reader and have been listening to all of her dirty thoughts and fantasies for a few weeks. Finally they break and it leads to hot, intense smut with bdsm, spanking and multiple orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Language, smut, threesome, oral, anal, light bondage (only the wrists), spanking, dom!Gadreel, dom!Cas, sub!Reader

Fic:

“Thanks for doing this,” Sam says as he packs up the Impala.

“You’re welcome,” you respond, “It’s no trouble really.” The brothers had asked you to keep an eye on Cas and Gadreel while they went on a hunt. It wasn’t so much protection as they needed to be kept out of trouble.

“We know you wanted to go on the hunt,” Dean says, “But we really needed someone to watch them, ya know?”

“Yeah, like I said, it’s really no trouble,” you respond, trying to act as if you weren’t excited. You would’ve enjoyed going on the hunt, but you couldn’t complain about being left behind in the bunker; especially if you would be alone with Castiel and Gadreel, both of whom you’d had your eye on for some time.

“Well, looks like we’re all packed,” Sam says closing the trunk, “Are you going to be alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” you answer with a smile, “And if something goes wrong, I’ve got your numbers. Besides, I’ve got two angels watching over me, how bad could things get?”

“You’d be surprised,” Dean mumbles. He reaches out his arms and pulls you into a hug.

“Be careful,” you whisper, hugging Dean back. He gives you a smirk as he pulls away.

“Always am Sweetheart,” Dean says right before Sam pulls you into a hug. You roll your eyes at Dean’s comment.

“You be careful too,” you tell Sam.

“I’ll try,” Sam answers, “Promise me you’ll keep an eye on them, and yourself, ok?”

“I’ll try,” you say back, mimicking his words. You watch as they shut the Impala doors, turn on the engine, and pull out of the garage. As soon as the boys are out of sight, you close the garage door and head back inside.

You finally find Cas and Gadreel in the library. Cas sits behind a computer screen, presumably trying to help Sam and Dean by looking for information. Gadreel sits two seats over, thumbing through a book propped against his thigh. You sit at the table across from them and neither of them even acknowledge you.

Things were like this lately. For some reason they’d grown distant and it was frustrating. You lean in towards the table, placing your elbows on the hard wood and propping your chin in your hands. Your eyes flick back and forth between the two angels and your mind begins to wander.

Just think of all the things they could do to you. You’d have settled for either of them; but together, having them both, there were just so many possibilities. Just looking at them, you bet they’d both be dominant over you. They might be a little shy at first, but you bet once you got them going, they’d take you and give you the best fucking of your life. You imagined them taking you right here on this table; it could be your little secret shared only between the three of you, Sam and Dean would never have to know.

“I wondered how long it would take,” Cas says.

“As did I,” Gadreel answers.

“What?” you question, their words bringing you out of your thoughts. Neither of them even look at you. Finally you sigh and go back to your thoughts, not failing to notice the smirks they both wore.

You’d let them tear your clothes from your body, let them kiss and touch every inch of you. You’d pull the clothes from them and run your fingers over their chests and abdomens. You’d take their lengths in your hands and stroke as you dropped to your knees in front of them, taking them into your mouth one after the other. You’d do anything they asked, all you wanted was to feel them both inside you, filling you to the brim. If only they’d pay attention to you, then maybe you could bring up the subject and see how they felt about it.

“I can’t take this anymore,” Gadreel growls, slamming the book shut and throwing it on the table.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one,” Cas agrees, shutting the laptop.

“What the Hell are you two talking about?” you ask, watching their expressions. Both are staring at you, their eyes dark.

“You want to know how we’d feel about it?” Gadreel asks, his eyes following you as you lean back from the table.

“About what?” you ask, your eyes going wide.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know,” Cas says, standing from the table, “Stand up.” You swallow thickly as you stand. Both angels walk around the table, one going each way so that they can trap you between them as they approach.

“We’ve heard you Y/N,” Gadreel says. He grabs your wrist and pulls you towards him, Cas kicking the chair out of the way as he presses himself up against your back, his lips brushing your ear.

“All those dirty little thoughts,” Cas says, “All those fantasies. We’ve heard every single one.”

“Do you know how hard it’s been to resist the urge to just grab you and act out every little scenario you’ve invented in that perverted little mind of yours?” Gadreel questions. You don’t know how to respond. Trapped between them like this, just like you’d imagined, you were lost for words. Luckily, Cas begins talking again.

“I used to think you were so innocent,” Cas says, “So pure, until I started listening to the dirty little thoughts in your head. Do you have any clue what you do to us?” You fist your hands in Gadreel’s hoodie, trying to keep yourself upright.

“Maybe you need a hint,” Gadreel says with a smirk. He grabs your hips and pulls you forward, pressing his cock against you. Even through all the layers of clothing, you could feel his hard length. Cas moves in closer and grinds himself against you, letting you feel how hard he’s become.

“Shit,” you groan as you grind yourself against them, one after the other; Cas, then Gadreel, then Cas again.

“This is what you wanted wasn’t it?” Cas whispers in your ear.

“Yes,” you moan as you grind yourself against them.

“Well, it’s not exactly what you wanted was it?” Gadreel asks, “As I recall, most of your fantasies involved having us inside you, both of us.” You sigh and you feel your knees grow weak simply from the roughness of Gadreel’s voice. Luckily, Cas wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you to him, keeping you steady.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you Y/N?” Cas whispers in your ear.

“Uh-huh,” you respond, unable to form words. You feel Cas chuckle more than you hear him and you watch as a wicked grin spreads across Gadreel’s lips.

“We’re not quite there yet,” Gadreel tells you, “There’s something I’d like to do first.” Gadreel grabs your shirt in both hands and tears it down the front before pulling the material from you roughly. Cas joins in and helps to remove your bra as quickly as possible. As soon as your breasts spill free of the cups, each angel takes one in hand, squeezing the flesh and rolling the nipples between their fingers.

Gadreel uses his free hand to cup your cheek and he pulls you in for a fleeting kiss. You could’ve kissed him for ages. His lips were soft and warm, but the kiss itself was rough and demanding. The kiss quickly ends, much to your dismay, as Gadreel pulls away to leave kisses down your neck and along your collarbone.

You reach behind you with one hand and wrap your fingers into Cas’ hair, drawing him in for a kiss. Cas’ kiss is sweeter, less demanding. His tongue slides against your bottom lip, asking for permission. You part your lips and guide his tongue into your mouth with your own. A gasp escapes your lips as Gadreel sucks one of your hardened nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud before drawing it out between his teeth. Cas swallows the sound as you arch your back towards Gadreel. The angels work together to make you a moaning mess.

Gadreel’s hands reach for your pants, undoing them quickly before pushing them down with little ceremony. You break the kiss with Cas and watch as Gadreel drops to his knees. His hands slide down your bare skin, creating goosebumps, before they finally pull your shoes, socks, and pants from your body. Your breathing becomes quick and shallow as Gadreel brushes his lips against you, leaving little kisses up your thighs.

Cas leaves tiny marks along your neck and you tilt your head to the side, giving him better access. Gadreel leans in and kisses your clit through your panties, at the same time, Cas bucks his hips against you. Their combined actions make you gasp as pleasure shoots through you.

Gadreel pulls your panties down, agonizingly slowly, before his eyes flick up to meet yours, a smirk crossing his lips. As if they had planned this out, Cas and Gadreel synchronize their movements, working together to lift you from the floor. Gadreel pulls your legs over his shoulders as Cas wraps his arms around you, holding you to him tightly.

“Tell us what you want,” Gadreel demands, his lips so close to where you need them.

“Of course we already know,” Cas adds, “We just want to hear you say it.” You groan as you writhe in Cas’ arms, trying to push your center closer to Gadreel.

“We can already hear all the dirty thoughts running through the back of your mind Y/N,” Gadreel tells you, “All you have to do is voice them and Cas and I will make every last fantasy of yours a reality.”

“Fuck me,” you groan, pushing your hips forward, “Any way you want, but please just fuck me.” Gadreel smirks before leaning in and sucking your clit between his lips, burying his face between your thighs.

You cry out as your head falls back against Cas’ shoulder, giving in to the sensations Gadreel’s tongue is creating. Your hands twist into their hair, one in Cas’ and one in Gadreel’s. Cas’ lips meet the skin of your neck, leaving little marks in between the things he whispers into your ear.

“Are you giving us full permission to do anything we want to you?” Cas asks, to which you respond with a hum and a nod, “We’re going to need a safe word, you choose.” He rocks his hips against you, pushing you against Gadreel’s mouth.

“Gadreel,” you moan as his tongue slides into you.

“Sorry, but that one’s not going to work,” Cas chuckles, “We expect to hear you screaming our names all night long. Try again.” You groan and fist your hands in their hair as Cas continues to rock his hips against you, grinding your core against Gadreel’s mouth.

“Uh, blue,” you say, spewing out the first color that comes to mind before returning to moaning. Gadreel’s tongue slides in and out of you expertly, his lips sucking and kissing all the right spots. You can feel his hands squeeze your ass cheeks as he pulls you more firmly against his mouth, encouraging you to ride his tongue. Cas kisses your neck and shoulders roughly as one of his hands moves up to cup your breast and knead the flesh. “Yes,” you moan, “Castiel, Gadreel.”

“That’s it Y/N,” Gadreel groans against you, sending vibrations straight to your core, “I can feel your walls getting tight around my tongue.” His tongue thrusts back inside you, swirling around and hitting all sorts of delicious spots.

“Yes,” you moan, “I’m - I’m -” You don’t even get to finish your thought before your orgasm hits you. A loud moan escapes your lips as your walls clamp down around Gadreel’s tongue. He licks and sucks, lapping up everything you have to give him. Cas holds you tight as your body shudders against his, kissing you as you come down from your high.

Gadreel smirks as he stands from the floor, wiping your juices from his chin. “What do we do with you now?” Gadreel asks. You swallow thickly, knowing you’d just given them permission to do anything they wanted.

“Sit on the table,” Cas demands. You nod and begin to walk away, receiving a smack on your ass from Gadreel that makes you yelp. They both wear smirks on their faces as you guide yourself up onto the table, your ass stinging. Cas takes off this trench coat and folds it over the back of a chair. At the same time, Gadreel removes his jacket and hoodie, dropping them to the floor as he walks around to the other side of the table to stand directly behind you. You follow him with your eyes, unsure of which to watch.

“Eyes on me,” Gadreel says, presumably reading your mind. You watch as Gadreel pulls his shirt over his head, his muscles rippling as he removes the thin layer of clothing. His hands move down to his pants and you gasp as his thick, hard cock springs free. “You like that don’t you?” Gadreel asks, “Why don’t you come over here and touch me?” You quickly move to your knees and crawl towards Gadreel, taking him in your hand. He groans as you wrap your hand around his cock and run your thumb over his leaking slit.

“I think you’re forgetting someone,” Cas says, his hand coming down against your ass. You gasp at the sting. “You can’t have Y/N all to yourself Gadreel, we agreed.” Gadreel shoots Cas a look as you stroke him, you can tell they’re having a silent conversation.

Cas gives you one last spank before Gadreel grabs your wrist, reluctantly pulling your hand away from his cock. At the same time, Cas grabs your hips and flips you onto your back before pulling you to him so that your ass is barely on the table. They were going to take you right here, one at each end, just like you had imagined so many times before.

You reach above your head to grab Gadreel’s cock again, but he stops you. “Let’s see what you can accomplish without the use of your hands, shall we?” Gadreel asks, “Cas?” Your eyes flick to Cas and you watch as he undoes his tie and pulls it from his neck, the quick movement creating a ‘crack’ sound as if the tie were a whip.

Cas grabs your wrists and ties his tie around them, smirking the whole time. “Remember, the safe word is blue,” Cas reminds you, but you don’t stop him.

“I remember,” you tell him.

“Good,” Cas says, quickly removing his clothing. He doesn’t even bother to fully remove his pants or boxers, only pushing them down far enough to free his throbbing cock. “No more fooling around,” Cas grunts as he strokes his cock, “We’re going to fuck you senseless.” Cas’ eyes lock on yours as he lines himself up with your entrance, his swollen tip pressing against your dripping pussy lips. He groans as he pushes into you, filling and stretching you, making you moan and writhe. “You feel so good,” Cas groans, “So tight around my cock.” He places one hand against your stomach and the other against your thigh, holding your lower half still as he sets a steady, rough rhythm. His belt buckle, still around his knees, clinks with each hard thrust.

Your eyes flick up to see Gadreel looking down at you, stroking his cock as he watches you writhe. “Open your mouth,” Gadreel demands. He places a hand on your shoulder to still you as he brings the tip of his cock to your parted lips. You moan as you lick the precum from your lips and suck his tip into your mouth. “Someone’s eager,” Gadreel groans, “Relax and let me fuck your throat. If you need me to stop, all you have to do is think the word blue. Do you understand.”

“Um-hm,” you hum around him, making him shudder. Gadreel sinks his cock into your mouth, his shaft throbbing against your tongue as he pushes deeper and deeper. You relax your throat and take him in completely, gagging at first, but soon becoming used to his size.

“Fuck,” Gadreel groans, “You’re so good.” He pulls back and thrusts forward, trying not to be too rough as he fills your throat. Both angels set a steady rhythm, fucking you at each end. Their grunts fill the room as they lose themselves to the pleasure you’re giving them. Your eyes begin to water and the knot in your stomach begins to coil. You moan around Gadreel’s cock, making a string of curses fall from his lips. “Fuck I’m gonna cum down your throat,” Gadreel grunts. He pulls himself from your throat and strokes himself, allowing you to catch your breath. “Are you ready for my cum Y/N?” Gadreel asks.

“Yes, Gadreel please,” you beg. You reach behind you with your bound hands, but Gadreel pushes them away. You can feel Cas’ fingertips dig into your skin as he tries to control the power behind each of his thrusts.

“Here,” Gadreel says, “Open wide.” Gadreel places his tip against your tongue and you wrap your lips around him, sucking him off as he strokes his shaft. “Yes, fuck, yes that’s good, Y/N you’re so fucking good, Y/N fuck!” Gadreel groans, as his cock pulses and shoots string after string of cum into your mouth. You swallow every last drop of his salty cum before he pulls his tip from you.

Gadreel pulls out a chair that sits at the table and drops down into it as if he’s exhausted, leaving you to Cas. Having you to himself, Cas picks up his pace, fucking you fast and hard, his cock slamming into you with enough force to make your breasts bounce wildly with each thrust. Gadreel smirks as he watches you writhe on the table.

“Love the way you look when I’m fucking you,” Cas grunts in between thrusts.

“Cas,” you moan, your voice hoarse from the face fucking you’d just received. Your walls begin to grow tight around him as the knot in your stomach coils.

“That’s it Y/N,” Cas groans, “Let me feel you cum.” His thrusts become erratic and you can feel yourself drawing closer and closer to climax.

You wrap your legs around his waist and hook your ankles, drawing him deeper into you. “Cas, Cas, Cas,” you moan as you writhe on the table, “Castiel!” Your orgasm hits you all of the sudden, the knot in your stomach snapping. You cry out as your walls squeeze Cas’ throbbing cock, sparking his orgasm.

“Y/N, fuck!” Cas shouts as he cums, his cock pulsing as he spills his warmth inside you. His orgasm prolongs your own, his cum spilling down your thigh by the time he finally pulls himself from you. You lie back on the table and catch your breath.

You weren’t sure how you’d gotten here, but you couldn’t say that you regretted a single moment of it. “We can tell you exactly how you got here,” Gadreel says.

“You have a bad habit of reading my mind don’t you?” you ask.

“He’s not the only one,” Cas answers, “Listening to all your dirty little thoughts is enough to drive a man mad.”

“Or two in this case,” Gadreel adds, “Let’s take this somewhere a little more comfortable.” Gadreel snaps his fingers and the world shifts. When it steadies, you find yourself on your bed, a completely naked angel on each side. They weren’t so angelic now.

"That’s your fault,” Cas says.

“This is what you do to us,” Gadreel states, “You drive us wild, make us less divine than we should be.”

“I don’t know,” you say smugly, “I thought you were both divine.”

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Cas asks. Gadreel cups your cheek and brings your lips to his, capturing them in a rough kiss. Cas’ hand trails down your body, drawing random patterns against your skin. Gadreel pushes you back against the bed, his lips never breaking from yours. Cas sucks one of your nipples into his mouth and draws it out between his teeth.

They work together to part your legs and Cas slides his hand along your thighs, collecting the cum that’s leaked from your pussy. Gadreel breaks the kiss and Cas brings his fingers up to your lips.

“This is what you do to us,” Cas says as you suck his fingers clean, the taste of him combining with the taste of Gadreel. As soon as his fingers leave your lips, Cas kisses you and lets his fingers trail back down your body.

“If I make you feel this way, why did it take you so long to do anything about it?” you question.

“Because it’s wrong of us,” Gadreel says.

“The concept of human emotion is foreign to angels,” Cas explains as he begins rubbing your clit, “But to give in to baser instincts such as this, it’s almost unheard of.” Cas thrusts two fingers into you for emphases, making a gasp escape your lips as his rough fingertips explore you, searching for the spot that will drive you crazy.

“You shouldn’t affect us like this,” Gadreel mumbles against your skin as he kisses your neck, “But for some ungodly reason, you do. It’s unsettling really.”

“So why give in now?” you question as you rock your hips against Cas’ hand. You wanted so badly to touch both of them, but with your hands tied, there was nothing you could do.

“You’re just too hard to resist,” Gadreel laughs.

“We tried you know,” Cas adds, “We really did.” He curls his fingers against your g-spot, making you moan as you rock your hips up against him.

“We promised each other that neither of us would have you,” Gadreel says, “We thought it would be easier to resist you if we knew the other was doing the same, but we couldn’t take it anymore.”

“We both want you,” Cas whispers in your ear, his fingers pumping in and out of you. He hits all the right spots to make your stomach coil again.

“We both need you,” Gadreel corrects. Their hands and lips are all over your writhing body. They rock their hips against your thighs and you can feel them growing hard again. Cas thrusts his fingers into you hard and curls them one last time, your walls collapsing around the digits. You’d cry out, but Gadreel slides his tongue into your mouth as your orgasm washes over you.

Cas pulls his fingers from you before bringing them up to your lips again, allowing you to taste yourself combined with him. You lick his fingers clean before you notice the wicked smiles across their faces. They weren’t done with you yet.

Gadreel moves to his knees and pulls you to him by the tie around your wrists. He smirks as he drapes your arms over his shoulders and pulls you flush against him, his hard cock prodding your thigh. The bed shifts as Cas settles behind you, pushing your knees apart far enough for him to settle between them and press his body up against yours. You moan as you realize what they’re doing.

“That’s right,” Cas whispers in your ear, his teeth grazing your earlobe, “You’re going to take both of us, just like you’ve imagined time and time again.”

“Tell us how badly you want us,” Gadreel demands, his lips leaving marks across your shoulder, “How badly you need us.”

“Please,” you moan, “I need you, both of you, please.”

“You can do better than that,” Cas chides. Both angels are kissing your neck and shoulders as they rock their hips against you, their hard cocks making you needy.

“Fuck me, please,” you beg, curling your fingers into Gadreel’s hair, “I need to feel you both buried deep inside me, fucking me hard. Please, make me scream your names as I cum around your cocks.”

“That’s better,” Gadreel praises. He cups your face between his hands and pulls you in for a demanding kiss, his tongue thrusting into your mouth. At the same time, Cas grabs your hips and pulls you back towards him, his cock sliding through your dripping folds. He thrusts forward again and again, his tip hitting your clit each time as he slicks his length in your juices.

“Please,” you mumble against Gadreel’s lips, “I can’t take this anymore, I need you both to fuck me.” Gadreel smirks against your lips and you feel Cas lining himself up with your back entrance, his tip just rubbing around the tight ring of muscles.

“You want this so badly don’t you?” Gadreel asks, grunting as he slams his cock into your aching pussy, “Fuck, we can hear all the dirty thoughts running through your mind.”

“We can hear you begging and pleading to be fucked,” Cas adds. He pushes his cock into you, inch by throbbing inch. The light sting quickly turning to pleasure as Cas bottoms out inside you. Your head falls back against Cas’ shoulder as a sigh escapes your lips. You’d imagined this moment for so long, but to actually have it happen was better than any imagination you could ever invent.

You push your hips down, begging them to move, to fuck you, to do something before you lost your mind. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you,” Gadreel whispers in your ear. He pulls out and thrusts back in, hard. His thrust pushes you back against Cas, making him groan.

Cas takes his turn, pulling back before thrusting forward again. His thrust pushes you back towards Gadreel. Their thrusts fall into a rhythm that has you moaning, whimpering, and begging for more. It was all you could do to hold on and take it as they passed you back and forth between them, taking turns filling you up.

Their rhythms become faster and harder, their grunts and groans animalistic. They were losing control of themselves in a way you’d never seen before, each becoming almost primal as they fucked you into oblivion. You cry out as their erratic rhythms fall into sync; both thrusting into you at the same time, hitting all the right spots and making you feel fuller than you ever had before.

“Yes!” you exclaim, “Castiel, Gadreel, yes!” You feel their cocks swell inside you as your walls grow tight around them.

“Cum for us,” Cas encourages.

“Do it,” Gadreel demands, “Do it now.”

Their cocks throb against your walls as they thrust into you hard and deep. You couldn’t hold back any longer. “Gadreel!” you scream, “Castiel!” Your orgasm hits you harder than any of your previous ones had. Your whole body shudders and convulses between them. If it weren’t for their strong hands holding you up and your arms tied behind Gadreel’s neck, you would’ve lost you’d balance and toppled onto the bed. The way your walls clamp down around their cock sends them both over the edge, first Gadreel and then Cas.

Each angel grunts and groans your name along with a string of curses and praises as their cocks pulse, spilling themselves inside you. Their fingers and lips brush over the bruises they’d left on your body as their thrusts slow and come to a stop. You stay like this for a moment, the three of you trying to catch your breaths as you come down from your highs.

“Did we live up to your imaginations of us?” Cas asks as he pulls himself from you gently. Gadreel pulls himself from you as well and works to untie the tie from your wrists; he kisses each one as he frees them.

“You were even better than anything I could’ve imagined,” you tell them, a smile crossing both their faces as they lay back on the bed and pull you down between them.

“Good,” Gadreel says as Cas pulls the sheets up over the three of you, “Because now you’re never getting rid of us.”

“And why is that?” you ask as they both snuggle up against you, not that you were complaining. You had absolutely nothing to complain about; you loved everything about what had just happened. Right now you were enjoying the feeling warmth radiating from the bodies of both angels as they held you between them; you could never complain about a thing like that.

“Because,” Cas begins, his lips brushing your ear, “Once an angel mates, they mate for life.” Your eyes widen in shock.

“So, which little fantasy would you like to explore next?” Gadreel questions, both angels waiting eagerly for your response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dirty fantasies part 2 w/ female reader? maybe? maybe with tons of cum? please and thank you! AND Could I please ask for a part 2 to female dirty fantasies with tons of sex, maybe some demeaning talk (like the angels call her their whore/slut)?

Warnings: Smut, language, oral, grace!kink

Fic:

After their first time with you, Cas and Gadreel couldn’t get enough. Every spare second they found was spent pleasing you in some way or another. They gladly fulfilled every last one of your fantasies and even shared some of their own. Your angels were good to you, treated you like royalty even. There wasn’t a thing they wouldn’t do for you, or you for them.

Y/N, we need you. The words ring in your head, both in Gadreel’s voice and in Castiel’s. Looking around, you realize you were the only one who could hear the words. Sam and Dean continue eating their breakfast, none the wiser. Now. Both angels demand.

“Hey, guys, I’ve gotta go,” you say.

“Go where?” Dean asks, mouth half full of food. All of the sudden, you feel an angel’s grace skim your upper thigh. The feeling makes its way to your core and you have to repress a moan as the feeling presses against your clit.

“B-back to my room,” you answer, “I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

“Is everything alright?” Sam asks as he watches you scoot out of the booth.

“I just feel a little, um, sick,” you answer quickly, “I just need to lie down. I’ll be fine.” You pull some money from your pocket and toss it on the table before heading back to your motel room. The grace spreads across your body and you realize both your angels are touching you. Your pace quickens, desperate to get to them as desire curls hot in your core.

Y/N, please. Both of them beg you, pleading for you to get back to your room.

“You two are gonna be the death of me,” you say as you enter the room and close the door behind you. Turning, you find your angels watching you with lust filled eyes. Gadreel is strewn out across the bed, Cas lounging on the couch. Both of them are already naked, cocks hard as they stroke themselves. “What’s going on here?” you ask them, wetness pooling between your legs.

“We need you,” Gadreel repeats, this time out loud.

“We need you to nest with us,” Cas adds.

“Nest?” you question, “I’m not sure what that means.”

“It’s a phase angels go through every now and again after they’ve decided to mate,” Gadreel begins.

“It’s a period of great need and desire,” Cas continues.

“And lust,” Gadreel adds.

“These feelings, these desires, they won’t go away without your help,” Cas tells you, “We need our mate.” Cas stands from the couch and moves towards you, cock standing at attention.

“So in other words, you’re both in rut,” you reply, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips. You step back as Cas approaches, your back hitting the door. Cas places his hands to the wall on either side of your body so that you’re caged between him and the wall.

“I suppose you could call it that,” Gadreel says, “Come here.”

“That’s a little hard to do with your brother holding me hostage,” you comment. Cas’ eyes rake over you, devouring you as his grace gropes your breasts.

“Cas, we’ve discussed sharing before, remember?” Gadreel asks.

“I know,” Cas says, “But I can’t wait any longer. What if we took turns?” Cas begins unbuttoning your shirt, lips pressing rough kisses to your newly exposed skin.

“Would you like that, Y/N?” Gadreel asks. You were used to having them both at the same time, but you begin imagining what it would be like to have them fuck you, one after the other, over and over again.

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Cas whispers, lips brushing your ear. His hands push your shirt from your shoulders before he pulls you forward and reaches around you to unhook your bra.

“And don’t bother lying,” Gadreel adds, “We’ve already heard your thoughts. We’ll let you cum over and over again if that’s what you want.”

“Yes,” you moan, “Please.”

“That’s our good little human,” Cas praises as he reaches for the front of your jeans.

“Just to warn you, an angel can stay in this mating stage for weeks if the conditions are right,” Gadreel says.

“And you’ve got two of us,” Cas reminds you.

“You won’t be leaving this room for a good long while,” Gadreel warns. Shit, what if Sam and Dean came looking for you.

“Don’t worry,” Cas whispers, “This is still our little secret.”

“Just between the three of us,” Gadreel adds, “But if they do come looking they’ll never know what we’re doing, Cas and I will make sure of it.”

“And don’t worry,” Cas says, “We may be in rut, as you called it, but we’ll take care of your every need.”

“Every single one,” Gadreel agrees. The way they emphasize their words has your stomach twisting.

Cas pushes down your pants and panties, but quickly becomes impatient. With a wave of his hand, your clothing disappears to leave you completely naked. You rub your thighs together as Cas’ eyes devour your naked form.

“So beautiful,” Cas growls, “And you’re mine.”

“Ours,” Gadreel interjects.

“You know what I mean,” Cas says, rolling his eyes. One of his hands comes to rest beside your head for support, his other reaching down to wrap around his cock. You moan as his grace coaxes your legs apart, denying you the friction you had been giving yourself. “That’s it,” Cas praises as you part your legs for him.

You moan, letting your head fall back against the door as Cas brings his leaking tip to your clit. He rubs slow circles to the sensitive bundle of nerves, the bead of precum slicking your skin. Reaching up, you place one hand on Cas’ shoulder and thread the other into his hair.

“Cas, please,” you groan. The friction of his cock against your clit was good, but it wasn’t nearly enough. You needed to feel him inside you.

“You’re so ready for me, aren’t you?” Cas asks, already knowing the answer, “You want my cock inside you, fucking you?”

“Yes,” you moan, “Castiel, I need you.” Your begging brings a wicked smile to his face. You knew your angels loved it when you begged for them. They loved it when you were desperate to have them, when they were the things you wanted most in the world.

Suddenly, Cas grabs you by the hips and spins you around so that you face the door. Placing your forearms against the door for support, you press your hips back, egging him on. Cas brings his hand down against your ass, making you moan at the sting. He grabs your wrists and pulls them up, holding them against the door with one of his hands.

“Castiel,” you moan as he spanks you again.

“Spread your legs,” Cas demands. You do as he instructs, spreading your legs wide. Cas rewards you by sliding his hand between your legs, fingers teasing your slick folds. You moan loudly, forehead pressed against the door, as Cas pushes two fingers into you. His grace slides up your body and cups your breasts, squeezing roughly. “I can hear every dirty little thought running through your mind,” Cas whispers in your ear.

“Fuck, Castiel,” you moan. Cas chuckles before leaning in to kiss your neck, his teeth grazing your skin.

“Don’t worry,” Cas whispers in your ear, “Gadreel and I will fuck you until you can’t think straight.”

“Oh, God,” you groan, your hips bucking as Cas curls his fingers inside you.

“Let’s not mention him,” Gadreel warns.

“Agreed,” Cas says, “Our names should be falling from your lips, not his.”

“Cas and I are going to be the ones fucking you senseless,” Gadreel adds, “Not our father.” You whimper as Cas pulls his fingers from you. He hardly gives you any time to miss the sensation of his fingers inside you before he thrusts into you.

“Castiel!” you cry out as he fills you to the hilt. You moan loudly as he pulls back and thrusts into you again. He buries his face into the crook of your neck as he sets a brutal pace, his fingertips digging into the skin of your hip.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Cas groans against your skin. He pushes you firmly against the wall, holding you still as he fucks you into oblivion. Cas is completely lost to the sensation of being inside you. He grunts and groans as he pushes into you over and over again. “I need you,” Cas grunts, his cock throbbing and twitching inside you.

“I’m right here,” you whisper. You wanted to give him everything he needed, and do the same for Gadreel.

“I know,” Cas groans, holding you tighter. His body is pressed right up against yours and you can feel his muscles ripple with each movement. Gadreel shifts on the bed and you can tell from the low growl in his throat that he’s becoming impatient.

“Castiel,” you moan, your walls beginning to grow tight around him. Cas groans at the feeling, his thrusts becoming erratic. He lets go of your wrists and takes hold of your hand, his fingers intertwining with yours.

“Fuck,” Cas grunts, his breath fanning over your shoulder. His hand squeezes yours as his hips buck, each thrust pushing him deep inside you. You reach behind you with your free hand, twisting it into his hair and tugging as he brings you closer and closer to your end. Cas’ grip on you tightens, sure to leave bruises, but you don’t mind your angles leaving their marks on you. “Fuck,” Cas grunts, his cock twitching hard, “Y/N!”

“Cas,” you whimper, “Oh, Cas, Castiel!” You cry out as Cas brings you to orgasm, you walls clamping down around his pulsing cock. Moans and whimpers escape your lips as Cas spills himself inside you. His grace skims every inch of your body, prolonging your climax.

“I love you,” Cas whispers, lips brushing your ear. His thrusts slow and eventually come to an end. You groan at the loss of Cas pulling himself from you, his warm, sticky cum dripping from you. “My mate,” Cas whispers before he sinks his teeth into your shoulder.

“And my mate as well,” Gadreel growls from where he sits on the bed. The next thing you know, you find yourself lying on the bed, Gadreel caging you beneath him. Looking to where Cas stands, you find him leaning forward, forearms resting against the door as he shoots Gadreel an angry look over his shoulder. “Cas had his turn,” Gadreel tells you as he tilts your head towards him, “You’re mine now.”

“Gadreel,” you groan, the roughness of his voice sending shivers through you.

“Sharing you is difficult enough as it is,” Gadreel tells you, “But with us both in our nesting phases, it’s nearly impossible.” You smile and laugh quietly as you reach up to run your hand through his hair. Gadreel takes one of your hands, intertwining his fingers with yours as he pushes your hand back against the pillow. “I want you all to myself,” he whispers in your ear.

“I’m right here,” you tell him, “Right now, I’m yours.” You can hear Cas huff from across the room. Gadreel, on the other hand, seems very pleased with your response. A smile spreads across his lips as he leans down to kiss you, consuming you. You shiver as his grace swirls across your body gently; you knew his gentleness would only last so long. He wanted you, needed you. “Gadreel,” you moan, squeezing his hand. Your body writhes as his grace touches you, making you crave more.

“I know you want me,” Gadreel whispers in your ear. You knew he was reading your thoughts because he was careful to avoid all the places you wanted to feel him most. The teasing was making you ache for Gadreel to be inside you. “Cas just isn’t enough for you is he?” Gadreel asks.

“Apparently neither are you,” Cas comments. Gadreel growls at Cas’ comment.

“I didn’t interfere with you,” Gadreel tells Cas, “So sit quietly until it’s your turn again. And get comfortable because it’s going to be a while.” Cas crosses his arms, his lips pressed together in straight line. “Better,” Gadreel mumbles to himself. He turns his attention back to you, drinking you in with lust flooded eyes.

“Gadreel, please,” you beg, sliding your hand along his cheek and through his hair. Gadreel smirks before taking your free hand and holding it down against the bed just as he had with the other.

“Tell me that you want me,” Gadreel demands, “Out loud. I want to hear you say it.”

“Gadreel,” you sigh, squeezing his hands tight as his grace begins to tease your folds, “I need you, need to feel you inside me, please.” Your hips buck, desperate to feel him filling you.

“I know you do,” Gadreel says, chuckling before he shifts his hips and slides his cock through your folds.

“Gadreel,” you groan, “Please. I want you inside me.” The way he teases you with his grace is driving you crazy. “I can’t take it anymore,” you tell him, “Gadreel, fuck me, please.” You can hear Cas growl in dissatisfaction; you knew it was him he wanted to hear you to beg for, not Gadreel.

“I’d be happy to,” Gadreel says with a smirk. You gasp and cry out as Gadreel pushes into you, filling and stretching you. “Fuck, that’s good,” Gadreel groans, pressing his hips up against yours, “You’re all I want and I’ll never be able to get enough.” You whimper as Gadreel pulls back and thrusts into you again, sliding against your g-spot as he goes.

His name falls from your lips like a prayer and it seems to drive him on, his pace becoming faster and rougher. You squeeze his hands as he fills you at a rapid pace, driving into you over and over again like a man possessed. Gadreel nestles his face into the crook of your neck, teeth grazing your skin as you writhe beneath him. His grace presses hard circles against your clit, making your stomach twist and knot.

“Never wanted anyone as badly as I want you,” Gadreel mutters against your skin, “Cas and I are going to fill you with our cum, cover you with it. You want that?” A smile crosses his lips as he continues thrusting. “You do, don’t you?” he chuckles, “You’re already picturing it in that filthy little mind of yours.” Cas groans and you can only imagine that he’s examining all of the images running through your head. You couldn’t help but imagine them fucking you in all sorts of positions until you were overflowing with their cum. Finally, you come to the image of yourself kneeling before them as they jerk themselves off until they spill themselves all over you.

“Fuck,” you hear Cas groan. Flicking your eyes to where he stands, he’s got his head leaned back against the wall, his hand pumping over his hard cock.

“You’re such a little slut, aren’t you?” Gadreel growls in your ear.

“Only for the two of you,” you answer as you moan for him.

“That’s right,” Cas grunts, “Only for us. Our little whore.”

Gadreel groans as his cock twitches hard inside you. Your back arches from the bed as the knot in your stomach threatens to snap. Gadreel’s grace presses against your breasts, kneading them as his hands squeeze your own. “Oh, Y/N,” Gadreel grunts, his thrusts becoming rougher and more erratic, “That’s it. Oh, you feel so good, gonna fill you with my cum. That’s what you want isn’t it?”

“Yes, Gadreel, please,” you moan, your toes curling as you teeter on the edge of your second orgasm.

“I want you to cum for me,” Gadreel grunts, “I want to feel what I do to you.”

“Gadreel,” you moan, hips lifting from the bed as you take him deep inside you. His cock twitches, hitting your g-spot perfectly, and sends you over the edge. “Gadreel!” you cry out as the knot in your stomach snaps. You clutch at his hands as your body shudders, waves of pleasure washing over you.

“So good,” Gadreel praises as your walls clamp down around his throbbing cock, “Oh, Y/N.” Your name falls from his lips as his hips buck. “Y/N!” he shouts as his cock pulses, his cum filling you. One of his hands untangles from yours and he twists it into your hair, lifting your head from the bed and capturing your lips. You run your free hand down his back, feeling the ripple of his muscles beneath his skin. “I love you,” Gadreel mumbles against your lips, “My mate.”

“I love you too,” you mumble back. Before you can do anything else you find yourself kneeling on the bed, straddling Cas’ lap, his hard cock nestled in your folds. Cas’ hands slide up and down your body, feeling every inch of you that he can reach.

“So, you love him, do you?” Cas asks.

“Of course I do,” you tell him, “And I love you too.”

“Really?” Cas asks, “Because you didn’t say it earlier.”

“I didn’t get the chance,” you try to explain, “Gadreel stole me away before I could say it. I love you, Castiel.” You card his fingers through his hair as he looks up at you with those beautiful blue eyes. “I love you,” you repeat, “You’re my mate, and I love you.”

“I love you too, Y/N,” Cas says, reaching up to cup your cheek before guiding your lips to his. His other hand moves down to your hip, wrapping around it and pulling you down closer to him. You moan his name as his throbbing cock presses hard against your sensitive core. “Close your eyes,” Cas instructs. You do as he asks and a bright light shines through your eyelids before his wings wrap around you.

You hum in content as his soft feathers caress your skin. Opening your eyes, you find yourself surrounded by Cas’ onyx wings. Your view of anything beyond Cas is completely blocked off. “Jealousy got the better of you?” you hear Gadreel ask.

“I’m not jealous,” Cas growls, “Y/N is just as much mine as yours. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” you answer, “I’m yours, both of yours.” Cas smiles at you, his hands carding through your hair.

“I want you all to myself,” Cas tells you, his wings tightening around your body. His hand slides from your hip and comes to rest at the small of your back, pressing you closer to him.

“Castiel,” you moan, a bolt of pleasure shooting through you. You drape your arms over his shoulders, fingers playing with the feathers at the spot where his wings meet his back.

Cas presses his forehead to yours, his eyes falling shut as you grind yourself against him. “Oh, Y/N,” he whispers, his fingertips pressing into your skin, “I need you, please. You’re all I think about and all I want.”

“I need you too,” you tell him as an aching need begins to slowly build within you once again. You’d never seen them like this before, both so desperately in need of having you to themselves.

“It’s because this situation we’re in is unusual,” Cas explains, “It’s most common for one angel to have one mate and sharing is rare. When an angel goes into their nesting period, the only thing they can think about is their mate and all they want their mate to think about is them. Having to share you creates this competition between us for your attention and affection.”

“So seeing Cas keep you all to himself like this is highly frustrating,” Gadreel comments.

“Gadreel, Castiel,” you sigh as you gently press down Cas’ wing so that you can see Gadreel kneeling on the bed, “I’m right here, for both of you. There’s no need for competition because I love you both equally.” Cas folds his wings behind his back as you reach out and beckon Gadreel towards you. When he’s within reach, you cup his cheek in one hand, Cas’ in the other. “I belong to both of you,” you assure them, “Come here.”

You run your hands down their bodies as you move from Cas’ lap. Taking their hands, you guide them from the bed and position them side by side before sinking to your knees. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as you look up at them, trying to look as innocent as possible. They both tower over you and the sight only helps to turn you on.

“You’re anything but innocent,” Gadreel comments.

“Mmm,” you hum in agreement, “You’re right. I’m a dirty little slut and all I want is to be covered in your cum, just like you promised.” A smirk crosses your lips as their cocks twitch. “It’s already dripping from my pussy,” you tell them as you slide one of your hands between your legs and slick your fingers with the sticky liquid, “Now I want it all over my body.”

“Fuck,” Cas groans. He was all ready on the verge of spilling himself onto you. With your free hand, you reach up and squeeze his cock, making sure he wouldn’t cum before you wanted him to.

Gadreel still needed to be worked up. He’s growing harder, but he isn’t as close to climax as Cas is. Cas bucks his hips forward, trying to fuck your hand, but you make sure to prevent his orgasm. Turning your attention to Gadreel, you lean forward and take his tip into your mouth.

“Oh,” Gadreel groans, his hips bucking lightly as his cock grows harder. You take him further into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks around him as you work the underside of his cock with your tongue. The ministrations of your tongue have him moaning and begging as he throbs and twitches in your mouth. Before long, you’ve got him on the edge, right alongside Cas.

You pull off of Gadreel with a loud pop before sitting back on your heels and letting go of Cas’ length. Both angels groan in dissatisfaction. You can’t help but admire their cocks, both beautifully hard and begging for release. “Well?” you prompt, “You both saw what I want, so what are you waiting for?”

“You really are a dirty little whore,” Gadreel grunts.

“Like I said,” you reply smugly, “Only for the two of you.” Both of them smirk. You watch as each angel wraps his hand around his cock and strokes, just as you had pictured earlier. “Oh, fuck,” you moan as you easily slide three fingers into your cum filled pussy, “You’ve got so much cum for me, don’t you?” You begin rocking your hips, finger fucking yourself as you watch your angels jerking themselves off.

“You’re so beautiful,” Cas praises you, watching hungrily as you ride your fingers.

“And you’re only going to be prettier with our cum all over your face,” Gadreel adds.

“Castiel, Gadreel,” you moan, your movements becoming wild as you curl your fingers against your g-spot. You slide your free hand up your body, stopping to squeeze your breast before continuing up and tangling your fingers into your hair.

“Ours, all ours,” they grunt and groan as their hands pump over their cocks. They were both nearing their ends. The sounds they make combined with the way their lust filled eyes drink in the sight of you, the way they fuck their hands, their muscles tensing, their possessiveness, all of it brings you higher and higher until you’re ready to tumble into blissful pleasure yet again.

“My angels,” you moan as your walls flutter around your fingers, “I want you both to cum for me, right now.” Both of them groan and cum for you almost on command.

Cas spills himself first, each string of his cum landing across your face or down your body. You close your eyes and open your mouth, swallowing each drop of salty liquid that lands against your tongue. Gadreel follows shortly after, striping you with his sticky, white cum. You hum as the warm ribbons land against your skin. Both of them moan your name as they finish, your body painted with random lines of their seed.

“Oh, Castiel! Gadreel!” you cry out as your walls squeeze your fingers. The force of your third orgasm leaves you a panting, shuddering mess. You open your eyes slowly, careful to keep their cum out of them, and work yourself through your high as your angels work themselves through their own. Pulling your fingers from yourself, you bring them to your lips and suck them clean. The taste of the three of you mingles on your tongue.

“You’re perfect,” Cas says quietly, “I’m so glad I took you as my mate.”

“As am I,” Gadreel agrees. He waves his hand and a wet cloth appears in his grasp. Cas helps you from the floor and working together, the angels clean you up, the warm water soothing to the touch.

“I belong to both of you,” you assure them, “And I want you both to remember that. There’s no need for competition because you both already have me and I could never love one of you more than the other.”

“That doesn’t stop me from wanting you to myself,” Gadreel warns you.

“It doesn’t stop me either,” Cas agrees.

“How long did you say this rut thing lasts?” you question.

“Weeks,” Cas answers.

“And until then, we’re going to take you over and over again,” Gadreel adds. You moan and draw your bottom lip between your teeth as you let all the thoughts of what you wanted them to do to you run through your mind.


End file.
